<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow Roses over Ashen Memories by BeezandBitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260626">Yellow Roses over Ashen Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches'>BeezandBitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil fluff, Angst, Assassination, Betrayal, Caesar shouldve listened to his friend more maybe he wouldn't of been dead, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Historical Fic but with some flavor, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, The Library of Alexandria, War Caesar and Cleopatra arent good people but they dont mean to hurt one another, War and Caesar were best friends, War is a damn good tactician but sometimes it backfires, War needs therapy, War regrets her life choices, ides of March, key word WERE, warfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago War knew Julius Caesar. Not just knew him either, they were friends.  Best friends at that. They could've conquered the world together if they wanted to.</p><p>But, sadly, things change when your quest for glory gets in the way of your relationships with others.</p><p>Follow War along a story of trust, betrayal, revenge, regrets, and acceptance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Caesar/Cleopatra, Mark Antony/Cleopatra VII of Egypt, War &amp; Julius Caesar, War/Cleopatra, War/Servilia (lowkey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow Roses over Ashen Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rome was a beautiful place. The cobblestone roads weaved through the heart of a republic that of which the world had never seen before. Beautiful vines of ivy curling along the walls of the colosseum, roars of performers and animals heard from the inside. The way the hot summer sun would burn one’s skin and yet feel like the warm hug of a beloved. Truth be told, War had always had a soft spot for the city. </p><p>Maybe it was the potential there. War was always so impressed by human potential, the smallest spark from a disagreement could erupt into a roaring fiery riot. And well, Rome wasn’t without its fair share of hotheaded senate members whose petty whims could thrust the city into panic.</p><p>“Scarlet!”</p><p>War turned on her heel, brushing back a stray piece of her loosely tied red hair as she saw one Gaius Julius Caesar stride up to her, the same air of hubris and dignity he always had. She smiled gently, she had known the man many years. She had known his potential since the first day they met. “Gaius, what a pleasant surprise.” She said as she gave him a short hug. </p><p>The two of them looked like quite an odd couple to any know-nothing passerbys, but those who knew Caesar knew Scarlet. They were good friends, and had been for years. They met once Caesar had taken his spot as Consul and War had impressed him with her quick fighting skills at a city riot that she had started. The two got to talking and found they were kindred spirits, always looking for glory, in their own ways. He had pardoned her of the crime and the two had been close ever since.</p><p>Rumors had been passed around about the two of them. Some said they were secret lovers or that the much younger looking woman was secretly his bastard child. But, Caesar always refuted those when he heard them, making it clear he and Scarlet were only friends. He had too much respect for her to try to pursue her, and even then- said in his own words- <em>“She would slice me in half if I ever even tried.”</em></p><p>“Good to see you back home, my dear.” He grinned widely. War returned it with a polite smile. No, it wasn’t her home, but she wouldn’t say that to him.</p><p>War had always been a wandering spirit, never sticking to one city for long, getting bored of the status quo easily. Sadly, not every day could be a grand riot or civil war. But, she always did come back to Rome. While there, she had lodged in Caesar’s home with him, his wife Calpurnia, and their young adoptive son, Julius’s own great-nephew, Octavius.</p><p>She could always tell the boy was afraid of her, just from the way he would hide and cling to his mother’s robes whenever War came knocking. But, she sensed greatness in him. The wondrous potential of humanity, so powerful even from a young age.. She expected him to be someone of importance one day.</p><p>Calpurnia had always found War to be pleasant  company, telling made-up stories of her ‘trade-caravan’ traveling to far off places. Her cover story had always been that she was the daughter of long-dead merchants who only longed for adventure in lands not yet explored. Well, that was a half truth. She wasn’t looking for adventure so much as she was looking for chaos, but they were basically the same thing. </p><p>“Good to be back, Gaius.” She said. “Although, I’m shocked to see <em>you</em> back so soon. Weren’t you off in Gaul, oh great governor?” War tapped the silver medal that was pinned to his official garbs, all in light fun. She had stopped by and helped him invade Britain on her excursions. It was always fun to see her dear friend carry out her purposes, and War didn’t even need to lift a finger or try so hard to convince him to do so. Other soldiers had been so difficult, you couldn’t even imagine what a pain it had been to originally get ‘Alexander the Pretty Alright’, as War called him, to pick up a sword for the first time.</p><p>“I have matters to attend to here now. You wouldn’t believe the mess I've got on my hands, Scarlet.” He groaned, running a hand through his short, brown hair. “Pompey, that cretin..”</p><p>“Oh, <em>yes</em>.” She said, her red lips curling fiendishly into a smirk. “I’ve heard. Poor old Crassus dropped dead and Pompey decided to toss you under the chariot before running off with the rest of the senate. Some friends you had.” Crassus and Pompey never liked War, even though she didn’t really care if they did or not. The two of them thought she was too sharp for her own good, or the good of Rome. She wasn’t even invited to the wedding between young Julia, Caesar’s only daughter, and Pompey. Pompey once had suggested they have her executed for all the small laws she broke here and there whenever she was in the city- all broken necessarily of course, how else could you cause minor bits of panic and unrest if you followed rules?- But, Caesar never allowed it. War would be pardoned time and time again, and each time it would drive a bigger wedge between Caesar and his fellow triumvirate members.</p><p>“I've found that it’s best to put your trust in yourself before anyone else.” He blinked. “Except you, of course. I’d trust you with my life.”</p><p>“I know, Gaius. And you, mine.” She chuckled. Not that her life could ever be in a mortal’s hands. “What’re your plans then, now that Pompey’s fled? You’ve got quite a civil war brewing.”</p><p>“That’s for me to figure out now.” He said. “That’s why I’m glad I found you. The people wish to name me dictator, at least for some time.”</p><p>“And?” War already knew what he was implying.</p><p>“I could use a right hand in times like this.” He spoke with an air of grave seriousness, as to him this was his entire world rocking on his shoulders. He extended his hand to her. “And I couldn’t think of a better person for the job.”</p><p>“I’d be honored.” War said, shaking on it. A good place to start some mischief. “When do we start?”</p><p>“This moment.” He said. “Restoring peace won’t be easy, but it’s for the good of the Republic.” War’s lip twitched. Peace, such a disgusting word. But, she knew it wouldn’t happen, not yet and most definitely not with her in charge. She’d make sure of it. </p><p>She adored her friend, of course, but sometimes you had to push your own agenda. Besides, the longer the war raged on, the longer he was to be dictator. It was a position he rightfully deserved, after everything he did for the Republic. Least, that was what he told himself.</p><p>“Lead on then, Caesar.”</p><p>———</p><p>The civil war had gone on for over a year by now, and Caesar was doing his damndest to keep the Republic in one piece. War, on the other hand, was doing her best to keep the war raging on. Their men were still so exhausted after the long Battle of Pharsalus, but there was no rest to be had. </p><p>They rounded up the senate men who had opposed Caesar and surrendered themselves instead of committing suicide. War insisted they simply execute them. Afterall, everything they did was more than a grave insult to Caesar. But, if one thing irked War most about her best friend, it was his quick way of giving out amnesty to men who she didn’t think deserved it. Men who betrayed him, all at the whim of Pompey, the old bastard. He had a lot of sway over the men of the senate, everyone from Brutus to Cato. And for that flimsy loyalty, War thought they’d be best off dead. But, Caesar was <em>technically </em>the one in power between them, so her words could only matter much if he took them into consideration. And he never listened to her on things like this, it was infuriating.</p><p>“Pompey escaped.” War said as she entered into his tent, in her hands were two goblets and a bottle of mead. Poor Caesar stood at a planning table, trying to think of his next move even after such a grand victory. “Thought you could use a drink, helps you think.”</p><p>“Always the brightest mind around, Scarlet.” He sighed, standing straight and taking one of the goblets from War’s hand. He watched her pour the sweet amber booze before taking a long, weary swig. “Now, what am I to do?”</p><p>“Might I suggest you chase him down?” War asked as she sat on a wooden crate. “Pompey is but a man. An aging one at that. He can’t run from you for long.”</p><p>“My men have already been through so much.” He shook his head. “It’d be better to return to Rome, let them rest. Then find him.”</p><p>“You lose Pompey’s trail, you may lose him forever. You and I both know word travels quickly in the republic.” She said. “Someone may spot him, one of your supporters, and kill him before you get the chance to do it yourself.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this, Scarlet.” He sighed, pulling his cup from his lips for just a second. “Pompey will not be executed once I catch him. He will be pardoned, just as the rest have been.”</p><p>“I don’t see the point in that.” War sneered under her breath. She straightened out her voice as Caesar looked her way. “You pardon him and it’s like this whole war was for nothing.”</p><p>“Scarlet, I wouldn’t expect you to fully understand it. You’re not a woman of nobility nor of authority.” She tightened her grip on her drink, holding back the urge to smash the goblet over his head. “But pardoning my most formidable enemy sends a strong message to my people.”</p><p>“<em>The message that you’re a coward.</em>” She wished to say bitterly, but with no real truth behind it. After all, she couldn’t mean such things about her friend. Besides, it would make her a hypocrite considering how often she had been at the legal mercy of Caesar, only to be pardoned so often as they were friends. Sometimes she forgot Pompey was once his friend too. </p><p>“Well, Grand Dictator,“ War said as she stood back up, finishing the last of her drink before slamming her cup onto the planning table, shaking it and causing all the small stand-in replicas to topple over. “I do hope you take my plan into consideration. As your right hand, but more importantly as your friend, I wish for nothing more than to see you succeed.”</p><p>“I will sleep on it. Thank you, Scarlet.” He said. “You know your advice means a lot to me.”</p><p>“I do,” She nodded. “I do.” If only he’d actually follow it. “I must retire now. Sleep soundly, Caesar.” </p><p>She then turned and left the tent, her face twisting in annoyance. Every soldier who saw her walking would scatter out of her way. They knew better than to stand between Scarlet and anything, especially when she was pissed. She was like a walking bonfire, roaring and burning brightly, and you’d best pray if you were unlucky enough to be engulfed in her flames. </p><p>War stomped into her own tent, laying down on her bedding and covered her face with her hands, letting out a strained screech before having her hands fall to her side.</p><p><strong>TROUBLED, SCARLET? </strong>War sat up quickly. She knew that voice. She turned to see Death standing where he hadn’t been just a moment prior, beside her tent entrance. </p><p>“Azrael..” She said, her voice filled with reverence. “What are you doing here?”</p><p><strong>I AM EVERYWHERE. YOU KNOW THIS. </strong>They said, practically floating over to her side. War wasn’t even sure he had a body, much less legs to walk with. <strong>I’M ONLY HERE TO PICK UP A FEW REMAINING SOULS. QUITE THE NUMBER OF CASUALTIES YOU'VE CAUSED HERE.</strong></p><p>“Thank you, I try.” She said. “There’d be more for you to take if Caesar stopped thinking like a priss and didn’t spare his enemies.”</p><p><strong>THEIR TIME WILL COME. </strong>Death assured her, placing a single skeletal hand on her shoulder. War shifted slightly, was this supposed to be some kind of comfort? Death wasn’t exactly known for being a comforting force. <strong>YOU’RE OVERTHINKING AGAIN.</strong></p><p>“I just don’t understand him.” War sighed. “Humans are meant to be bloodthirsty, especially leaders! That’s the whole point. And we were so in-sync once, back when his quest was for glory and not retribution.” </p><p>
  <strong>HUMANITY IS UNPREDICTABLE. THIS IS THE PRICE YOU PAY FOR BEFRIENDING ONE OF THEIRS.</strong>
</p><p>“Gaius..” War paused. “He is my friend. And.. I sound stupid but, I care about him... The only issue is I have a job to do.”</p><p><strong>INDEED. BUT YOU NEEDN’T WORRY. THINGS WILL SORT THEMSELVES OUT, ALL IN DUE TIME. </strong>War noticed the way they turned away from her slightly. It made her throat get dry and her nerves go on edge. What exactly did they mean by that?</p><p>“Thank you, Azrael.” War said.</p><p><strong>I’D SUGGEST PACKING LIGHT, WHERE YOU GO NEXT WILL BE RATHER WARM.</strong> Before she could ask what they meant, they were gone. Damned bastard, always so cryptic and mysterious. It was like they got a kick out of it.</p><p>Part of their words made some sense the next morning when Caesar came to War and told her they’d track Pompey down to the ends of the Earth if need be. The news made her smile a wicked grin filled with a mildly terrifying mix of glee and bloodlust, but that was her usual smile.</p><p>The next few months would be <em>way </em>more than War thought she signed up for.</p><p>———</p><p>The open sea was beautiful. The smell of its salty brine and the way it glimmered on a cloudless day? Enough to drive a sailor wild. War liked the sea, so much so that she thought it looked better <em>without</em> blood and bodies floating around in it.</p><p>She stood by the edge of the ship’s deck, leaning over ever so slightly as she took a whiff of the morning air. They’d be arriving in Alexandria soon. War hadn’t been there in many years, but she remembered it well. Alexander the Decently Skilled had founded it, and War was there by his side when he did. </p><p>God, sometimes she missed those far off days of mass conquest and mayhem back when the Roman Republic was barely anything more than a dot on the map of an evolving world. 300 years really did pass in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“The winds look promising.” Caesar’s voice broke War out of her thoughts as she turned to look at him once he stood beside her. “We should be arriving in Alexandria by nightfall.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Do let me get one good kick in on ol’ Pompey once we catch him?” She said, her words sounded like a joke but she meant every one of them. “After all, we’ve been chasing him around the entire damn republic. For an old man, the bastard sure can run.”</p><p>“It was your idea, dear Scarlet.”</p><p>“I didn’t think it would take this long!” She snarked lightly. “No matter. We’ll find him. Besides, Alexandria is a fine city, you’ll like it.”</p><p>“Hard to enjoy much on campaigns of this grandeur.” Caesar was weary. He may have been a good leader, a great leader at that, but he was also but a man. War, she could go on forever, destroying and conquering and laughing the entire way. That was where they were different.</p><p>“The library they have, I hear it’s unlike anything the world’s ever seen.” War couldn’t hold back the light fondness in her voice.</p><p>“You've been there before?” Caesar asked.</p><p>“No, but my father loved it.”</p><p>Last she had seen her father- Aziraphale, Guardian of Eden’s Eastern Gate and Heaven’s resident field agent- he could not stop talking about how absolutely <em>breathtaking</em> the library was. How, ‘if you are ever in town, my dear girl, you <em>must </em>stop by the library! Oh, all the incredible things you could read there.’ She expected nothing less from him, he was always so fascinated by humanity’s ways and how they spread knowledge. The irony, considering her papa- Crowley, Serpent of Eden, Orchestrator of the Original Sin, and Hell’s only field agent- was the ‘eat the apple of knowledge’ guy. They were a funny pair, even though they weren’t even aware of the fact they <em>were </em>a pair.</p><p>“What’s our plan, once we reach the city?” War asked as she pushed herself back up. “Raid every home until we find where Pompey is hiding?” Caesar shot her a tired glare. She raised her hands in good spirits. “It's just a joke, Gaius. No need to kill me with your eyes.” In reality, it was a genuine suggestion, but she already knew he wouldn’t go for it.</p><p>“We’ll talk to the ruling family and see if they have any intel that can help us.” He said. “We go from there.”</p><p>“One swift capture and we head back to Rome.” War said. “You know, there’s word among your men. Apparently the people wish to name you dictator for life.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be something?” He chuckled.</p><p>“Would you accept it?” She asked.</p><p>“If the gods would allow it.” He said. “I’ve done much for the republic. The glory would be priceless.”</p><p>“That’s the Gaius I know.” She said, smiling slightly. “Always on a quest for greatness.”</p><p>“It’s all a man can aspire for in life.” Caesar said as he took a deep breath, letting the wind blow over him slightly for a few seconds before letting go. “Scarlet, what do you crave?” </p><p>“Crave?”</p><p>“What do you want from this world?” He asked her. “I know you long for adventure, but that can’t be all.”</p><p>“..Truth be told,” War said, watching the waves brush against the side of the ship “I could see the whole world burn, be reborn, and burn again, but I don’t think i’d be satisfied.”</p><p>“That kind of fire is one you only see every millennium.” Caesar chuckled. “You really are one of a kind. I’m surprised no man ever tried to ask for your hand.”</p><p>“Even if they did, I wouldn’t accept.” She said. “I’ve never really fancied men, not in that way. Men are fun to fool and trick and see fight over petty causes like land or grain or birthright. But not as lovers.”</p><p>“Then you swore yourself a virgin?”</p><p>“Oh no.” She chuckled. “Not in the slightest.”</p><p>“Then.. how do you-“</p><p>“Gaius,” War said as she walked up and flicked his forehead. “Use that brain of yours for once in your life.” </p><p>“Scarlet! What was that for?” He asked, rubbing the spot where she flicked him.</p><p>“I’m like Sappho, you dolt.”</p><p>“You- Oh!” The candle in his head finally lit. “Oh, I see! That makes so much more sense now.”</p><p>“How can the brightest man in all of the Roman Republic be such a fool?” War snorted. “You honestly thought I, of all women, would fall in love with men? Really? Look at me, Gaius.” She motioned to her whole self.</p><p>“Ok, ok you made your point.” He laughed. “Then have you had many lovers? You must tell me everything.”</p><p>“Nosey.”</p><p>“I'm only curious. My best friend decided all of this was prime information to keep from me.” He pressed on.</p><p>“Oh, alright.” She rolled her eyes playfully. </p><p>They still had a few hours to kill before they hit shore, might as well pass it over booze and stories of old flames. Alexandria was still far, after all.</p><p>That would be the last time War remembered dear Julius Caesar so fondly.</p><p>———</p><p>When Caesar saw Pompey’s severed head be presented to him by the boy-king of Egypt, Ptolemy, who was no older than Caesar’s own nephew, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. The sight was horrifying and disgusting. The body, he heard, was thrown into the sea. All that was left of Pompey, his greatest enemy and once one of his closest friends, was a head cut from its neck and a seal-ring. It was hard for Caesar to hold back his tears when he turned from the prince, demanding to have the head be removed from the room at once, and Pompey be given a proper funeral.</p><p>War found the irony of it all <em>so</em> funny, it was hard to hold back her laughs. </p><p>“How blundering can a king be?” Caesar ranted as he paced around the throne room of the palace. For such an insult as killing Pompey and then presenting his head like a trophy, Caesar had forced the young king from his palace. War sat leisurely on the throne, her head resting on her knuckle. </p><p>“What did I tell you?” She waved off his frustrated stare with her free hand. “The boy only wished to gain your favor. You have to admit little boys aren’t exactly the most well equipped when it comes to political gifts.”</p><p>“My nephew would never be so foolish, even at his age.” He argued.</p><p>“Your nephew was raised by a bright, war-minded man. Clearly, the boy-king wasn’t.” War said. “What step could we even take from here?”</p><p>“Clearly, we must stay. Ptolemy has no idea how to run a kingdom, and if word gets out to the rest of the republic about his flimsy hold here and an up-starting civil war, we’ll have an even bigger mess on our hands.” Caesar sighed. War hid her smile well. Oh, all the beautiful chaos that would ensue.. she could hardly imagine how much fun it would be! </p><p>The two hardly noticed the servants moving about the throne room, and much less noticed a large, rolled, ornate rug on one of their backs. They only did take notice when they saw them stop at the foot of the stairs up to the thrones, place the rug down, and out of it came a woman.</p><p>“You two.” She said, not taking a second to let Caesar nor War even get in a question. “I am Cleopatra the Seventh, rightful ruler of Egypt. I come to you asking for your help to dethrone my brother, Ptolemy. He had exiled me, but I will not let him stand in the way of my destiny.”</p><p>War’s lips curled into a delighted smile. Oh, this day was just getting <em>better</em> by the moment!</p><p>“You have no right to break back in here when we have control of this palace.” He started, only to be cut off by a low whistle. The two turned to look at War, who was positively giddy.</p><p>“Gaius, wait, I think we should hear her out.” War said as she stood from the throne. Cleopatra’s stoic yet strong face quivered at the sight of a foreigner in her god-given spot. She sauntered over to Caesar’s side. “After all, she seems very bright. Sneaking back inside using a rug, no ordinary knucklehead noble would think of that.”</p><p>“Scarlet-“ He turned to look at her, and she put a finger to his lip to shush him.</p><p>“Trust me.” War said. “I am your advisor. I’m advising you here. We may have something much better than a naive boy-king in our midst.” She turned back to Cleopatra, taking a moment to look her up and down. So much human potential, she could feel it. “So, Queen Cleopatra,” She spoke her title with the tiniest bit of flirtation. “Tell us everything that had happened to get you exiled from your own kingdom by a 14-year-old boy.”</p><p>Cleopatra cleared her throat, and began the tale.</p><p>Her brother had teamed up with their sister and forced her from the city, Cleopatra sought refuge in Syria before returning with an army. She expected her brother to be prepared for her, and made a gamble on the hope that Caesar <em>hadn’t</em> been pleased by Pompey’s assassination, and would take her side instead. Luck would be on her side that day.</p><p>War, well, she was immediately fascinated by Cleopatra. From her well-spoken words to her quick thinking to her ability to raise an army with just the wave of her hand, she thoroughly impressed Caesar and thoroughly charmed War.</p><p>———</p><p>This would go on for several months, for as soon as word of Cleopatra’s arrival wormed its way out of the cracks of the palace walls, it would reach the public and then, Ptolemy, who was so not happy to even consider losing his throne that he blockaded the palace. No one could get in, nor out. You’d have to admit, for a child, he was definitely determined.</p><p>In those several months, War found herself constantly in conversation with the queen. She was brilliant, funny, beautiful.. What was not to like?</p><p>They’d share stories of warfare and conquest- Cleopatra had read about them, War had lived them- and drank wine together in a private study. Cleopatra had even shown War a fun little trick where if you dropped crushed pearls into the drink, it would start to bubble and bubble rapidly. She explained how she came to discover this trick when she was a child, playing with a row of pearls her mother had given her, and accidentally dropped one that was cracked into her cup. The way she laughed so heartily at the memory made War’s knees weak.</p><p>War would tell her things about many places she had been. From the rest of the republic to the farthest parts of Greece to Asia and much of Africa. She always remembered the fun places, the most exciting places, the places that would be best to tell a story about.</p><p>“You’ve lived everywhere.” Cleopatra said as she sipped her drink so refinely. “What a full life.”</p><p>“The places I’ve been aren’t what make it fulfilling, dear.” War said. “It’s all about the experiences once I get where I’m going. The first time I went to Rome I was nearly arrested.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine how you’ve done it.” She said.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you’re not a noble.” Cleopatra said. “Not born to anyone of high society. A merchant, that’s it. And yet, you’ve climbed to the top of the republic. Being Caesar’s right hand, and all.”</p><p>“He couldn’t do anything without me.” War lied, and she knew it too. No more than twice in the last two years as dictator has Caesar taken her advice. “But that’s my god-given talent. I’m a warrior at heart, and a strategic one at that. I could move empires with the flick of my wrist.”</p><p>“I see.” Cleopatra chuckled. “You know, when I first saw you, I thought you’d give me trouble.”</p><p>“What, did you think I would have stood in your way to the throne or something?” War felt her heart beat start to quicken as the queen moved closer to her. However, it practically stopped when Cleopatra set down her drink and cupped War’s face.</p><p>“Yes. But now, I know you’re my key back to it.” </p><p>War hadn’t a second to think before wine-stained lips met hers.</p><p>She felt like she was on fire, her brain taking a moment before registering to kiss Cleopatra back. War wrapped her arms around her neck, spilling the last of her wine on the ground and letting the goblet drop to the floor, shattering. It didn’t matter, not now. </p><p>The two women embraced on the priceless lounging couch, exploring each other’s bodies. The two of them kissed and caressed and touched. They’d stay like that for hours if time allowed them.</p><p>“Wow,” Was what War said when Cleopatra finally pulled away for air, which surprised War, considering it was like she had sucked all of her breath from her lungs with that kiss.</p><p>“You’re a gem,” Cleopatra said, her grin soft as silk. “So shiny, so precious..” She caressed War’s cheek with her thumb, leading to War nuzzling against it.</p><p> “I didn’t expect to fall for you so fast, but you are really damn charming, your majesty.”</p><p>“Neither did I.” Cleopatra chuckled. “But, I suppose the goddess of love had other plans for us.”</p><p>“And what wonderful plans those are.” War said as she started to kiss behind Cleopatra’s ear and down her neck.</p><p>“Please,” She gasped. “don’t tease.”</p><p>“How could I deny my queen anything?”</p><p>They wouldn’t leave the study for the rest of the evening, but it didn’t matter. They had plenty of things to do that night.</p><p>———</p><p>Sneaking out of the palace was easy for War. After all, all she was down to her core was a figment of human imagination and corruption. If she didn’t wish to be seen by people, she needn’t be seen. It made sneaking around very easy.</p><p>She left the palace at dawn to explore the city. She wanted to see everything that had changed, after all. </p><p>The city was bustling. It was so busy, with people all about, attending to their daily chores. Children were running around the market with their dogs and laughing the entire way, merchants were peddling their wares from stalls, and anyone else were spread around, gossiping and chatting.</p><p>War smiled lightly as she watched small arguments and disagreements spread when she passed. Sometimes you had to enjoy the simple things. </p><p>“Scarlet?” She stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel. Her smile only got wider at the sight of a blond-haired, blue-eyed angel walking her way. “It is you! Hello, my dear.” He said, taking her hands in his.</p><p>“Father!” She said, happily. “It’s been awhile. You look well.”</p><p>“As do you. Are you here on business?” Aziraphale asked as he turned slightly to the sight of a particularly loud squabble between a fruit salesman and a young child who had knocked over his wares. “I can see you’ve been busy.”</p><p>“Technically, yes.” War said. “I’m here with Caesar, I’ve been acting as his advisor for some years now.”</p><p>“The dictator?” She nodded. “I heard he was in the city, but I thought it was only a rumor. So you’ve been up to your normal trouble I assume.”</p><p>“I wish. We’ve been hauled up in the palace for <em>months</em>. Ptolemy, the brat, his men surround it at all times.” She groaned. “I just <em>had </em>to sneak out, for some time at least. I haven’t been to Alexandria in so long.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes glistened. And without saying a single word, War could tell exactly what he wanted to tell her.</p><p>“Then, why don’t we go to the library?” Bingo. “You <em>must </em>see it, my dear.”</p><p>“Oh, Father..” She chuckled. “Of course. It sounds like fun.”</p><p>“Just be careful, child.” He said. “We have a strict ‘no fighting’ policy in there.”</p><p>“I’ll behave.”</p><p>“Then, let's be off.”</p><p>The library of Alexandria was gigantic. The ceilings seemed to reach the heavens, and from the bottom up it was filled with shelves upon shelves of scrolls. Poetry, science, mathematics, literature, it seemed like everything ever written was inside. No wonder Aziraphale lit up like a star when he would walk inside. He greeted a handful of scholars there, but generally kept to himself and his own reading. But now? Now, he had to show his daughter <em>everything</em>.</p><p>“And this,” He said as he pulled out a scroll seemingly at random. “Is one of Plato’s works. This whole section is for philosophy. And the section over there,” he pointed down a long hall, War wasn’t even completely sure where each section stopped and started. “Is poetry. After that, astrology.”</p><p>“It’s all wonderful, Father.” War said as she pulled out a random scroll and looked over it. “Cleopatra told me about how she studied here as a child. It makes a ton of sense, considering how smart she is.”</p><p>“You two seem close.” Aziraphale said as he looked over at her, watching her scramble in surprise, nearly dropping the scroll, from the knowing-tone in his voice. “Anything you’d like to talk about there?”</p><p>“I- well,” War rubbed the back of her neck. “We’ve just been, you know, together- Inside the palace and all-“ </p><p>“You needn’t explain further if you don’t want to, Scarlet.” Aziraphale assured her. “I think i’ve got a clear picture.”</p><p>“Good.” She sighed in relief. “Feelings have never been my specialty.”</p><p>“Believe me dear, I know.” He chuckled. He <em>would</em> know, after all she got it from him. “I'm glad you’ve found happiness again. A best friend, a new lover. You have the two things most humans crave their entire lives.”</p><p>“It’s funny, isn’t it?” She said. “For someone like me?”</p><p>“Oh, dear girl, I think everyone deserves that happiness.”</p><p>“...Thanks, Father.” War smiled, leaning against a wall, staring up to the heavens. Happiness.. she hadn’t known it like this in many years. It was nice.</p><p>If only it could stay that way. But things during wars never could stay the same for long.</p><p>———</p><p>The sound of ships hitting against the sandbanks and the ports being flooded with reinforcements was like music to War’s ears. It was about time Caesar’s men got here. War swore if she had to be cramped up in the palace another day, she may as well die. Not literally of course, as War couldn’t really do that, but she was feeling particularly dramatic that day.</p><p>“Would you look at that,” She said as she stood on a balcony with Caesar watching the dozens upon dozens of ships come in on the horizon. “This’ll be a grand siege.”</p><p>“Ptolemy’s rebellion will be squished by dawn.” Caesar said, confident in his forces.</p><p>“And once it’s done, dear Cleopatra will be queen again.” War said, hardly hiding her grin. Caesar let out a soft sigh from his nose, a small smile creeping its way onto his face. “Will you go to greet your men?”</p><p>“I’ll send word through a messenger. It’ll be safe to go congratulate them once this is all over.” He said.</p><p>“Make me a promise, won't you?” She asked, turning to him. The wind blew a single free strand of her red hair faintly against her face. She tucked it behind her ear. “Promise me the library will be safe.”</p><p>“You and that library.” He poked playfully.</p><p>“My father loved it. It’s all I have left of him.” She lied. “It’s the sentiment.”</p><p>“Not for the knowledge, not for the history, but the sentiment?” Caesar chuckled. “Since when has the Scarlet I know ever cared for sentiment?”</p><p>“Family, you know how it is.” War shook her head. “The library will remain unscaved. Can you promise me that much?”</p><p>“I can promise it.” He said. “Anything for my friend.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gaius. I wish your men the best.” War said as she turned on one heel and walked out. Caesar watched her go, but only for a moment before turning back to the sight of his ships.</p><p>War turned through the corridors of the palace with a spring in her step. She thought she might pop open a fresh bottle of wine and watch the siege from the comfort of Cleopatra’s chambers. The ships had arrived near nightfall, so it wasn’t as if anyone would be getting any sleep anyways. </p><p>Cleopatra, her wonderful queen, was busy that night making preparations for her official re-crowning. Though the siege hadn’t even taken place yet, she was confident in Caesar’s forces to beat her brothers. Cleopatra knew of the strength Caesar held, so why would she worry? That kinda moxie was part of why War was so enchanted with her.</p><p>And so, War lounged on a silk couch alone, sipping at a fine wine as she had the perfect view to watch the first battalion rush from the boats to the land, and begin the long battle with Ptolemy’s men. War let out a deep, tranquil sigh. She never got tired of this.</p><p>She counted the stars at slow points, and wondered how long until Death would arrive to collect the soldiers who fell in combat. Probably not long, as they were everywhere. War wondered if they’d drop by to say hi again, but shook the thought away. That time was an oddity, as the other Horsepeople didn’t see Death much. They were quiet, kept to themself, and knew too much about everything. Maybe it was better this way, but War had to admit she missed the bastard sometimes. </p><p>Her mind drifted to the others as well. Famine and Pestilence, her family. The four of them were created together when Adam killed the lion. The first death of a new world, the rot of a corpse, the inedible meat burnt with holy fire, and the stab of a sword.. They were the consequence of human actions. </p><p>They didn’t see each other much. Last she heard Famine was somewhere in Asia, and Pestilence had made her way to the south-most points of Africa. It sucked, sometimes, being so far apart. They almost never were all in the same place at once, and half the time just barely missed one another. War wondered if the two of them were thinking about her. Probably not. But, it was a little comforting to believe they were.</p><p>The sight of a flaming arrow drifting across the sky broke War from her thoughts. The way it slowly, snaily sailed from the heavens to the ground, with a roaring fire erupting soon once it hit.. Well, it wouldn’t matter much, but the problem was where the smoke of the flames came from. </p><p>It was the same direction as the library.</p><p>War dropped her glass and rushed out. She hurried through the palace, out the closest door she could find. This wasn’t the time for tact. She had to hurry. She had to make sure the library was-</p><p>In flames. The Library of Alexandria was on fire.</p><p>War stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed at the sight. People were running from it as fast as possible, as the whole place was coming down quickly.</p><p>Caesar.. Damned Caesar! War would kill him when she saw him again. But what could she do now? She was frozen where she stood.</p><p>“Scarlet!” She heard Aziraphale’s voice. Where was.. He couldn’t be-</p><p>She turned her eyes to the entrance of the library. Sure enough, the angel was coming out of the library, his arms full of scrolls. His clothing was singed and his skin was covered in ash. War was never more terrified in her life.</p><p>“Scarlet!” He called out again. He needed her help, Scarlet knew it deep in her gut. But part of her stopped. Her brain rushing, it made her realize.</p><p>Aziraphale would blame Scarlet for this.</p><p>It only made sense! She <em>told</em> him Caesar was here, and it was clear it was his ships that did this! And War- she was here with him! Her influence over him must’ve made him do this! That was the logic she thought Aziraphale may follow. And, God forgive her, but she couldn’t bear the idea of her father blaming her. <em>Hating</em> her for taking away his favorite place.</p><p>This was wrong. This was wrong. It was wrong. So, so very very wrong!</p><p>“Scarlet!” Aziraphale’s voice echoed in her ears as War turned and ran. She couldn’t bear to turn back.</p><p>As she ran, her fear turned to rage. The closer she got to the palace, the more enraged she became.</p><p><em>Where</em> was Caesar?</p><p>She was going to fucking <em>murder</em> him.</p><p>———</p><p>“Caesar!”</p><p>Caesar had looked up from his notes for only a second before a heavy slap crossed his cheek. The impact put him off balance, and he fell. When he looked up, he was surprised to see War at the delivering end of it.</p><p>“Scar-“</p><p>“You- You- You rash, simple-minded, thoughtless idiot!” She screamed at him. From where he landed on the ground, War looked like a she-beast. Her hair was askew as if it had been torn from its braids by a wild animal. Her makeup had begun to run off along with her tears. Her lips stuck in a snarl that, if Caesar hadn’t known any better, looked too sharp to be human. “The library! I told you <em>one </em>place to avoid, and it was the library! But did you listen to me? No!”</p><p>“Scarlet, calm down!” Cleopatra, who had stood paralyzed from the woman’s display of fury, broke from her spell and ran over to her, holding her back before she had the chance to attack Caesar again while he grabbed for the table and tried to stand.</p><p>“You burned the library!” She snarled at him, struggling against Cleopatra’s grip. “You burned it to the ground! <em>What did I tell you? What did I ask of you, Caesar? </em>Spare the library!” </p><p>Caesar had never seen his best friend so furious. He could feel a burning mark start to form where she hit him.</p><p>“You idiot! Idiot!” She shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks. “The one place! You could’ve burned the whole city for all I cared, but you destroyed the <em>one</em> place I told you not to touch!”</p><p>“Scarlet..”</p><p>“Can’t you listen to me for once in your pitiful life?! I’m supposed to be your advisor! Your friend! You promised me!” War tried to kick at him. “I hate you, Caesar! I hate you!”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Cleopatra said as she swung War up into the air, really only a couple inches off the ground, and tossed her onto the chair that had been previously occupied by Caesar, gripping at her wrists to hold her down. “My gem, calm down. Please.” Her face was so close to War’s, if she wanted to she could headbutt the queen and be free.</p><p>But, all she did was take a deep, hiccup-filled breath, and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes, feeling Cleopatra place their foreheads together. In, out, in, out..</p><p>When War opened her eyes again, Cleopatra’s face slowly brightened.</p><p>“It’s ok, I’m here.” She said. The queen let her stand back up, but did not let go of her. </p><p>War let out one last shaky breath as her eyes turned to Caesar, who froze.</p><p>“You promised, Caesar.” War said coldly. “You promised me the library would be unharmed.”</p><p>“Scarlet, how did you even get out?” He asked.</p><p>“I saw the fire and I hurried out the closest door I could find! The library is <em>gone.</em>” She muttered. “It’s gone..”</p><p>“It can be rebuilt-“ Cleopatra started.</p><p>“It’s not the same! You know how long it would take to rebuild that?” War groaned. “Just-“ She shook her wrists free from Cleopatra’s touch. “Just leave me be.” </p><p>Before the other two could say anything, War walked away. Her breath was stuck like tar in her throat. Her ears rang with her father’s plea for her. She was ready to crawl up and die. How could this possibly get any worse?</p><p>———</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Oh, it got worse.</p><p>War’s eyes went wide as Cleopatra sat across from her, her eyes turned away from her supposed beloved.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” War choked. “How did-“</p><p>“I.. I slept with Caesar. A few times.” Cleopatra said. Oh, this “short stop” in Egypt was feeling longer by the fucking minute. “Scarlet, let me explain.”</p><p>“You lied to me!” War shook her head, completely and utterly in shock at what was going on. “You-! You-!”</p><p>“Scarlet.” Cleopatra took her hands in hers. “Please, understand that I didn’t do it out of love. I needed assurance that he would fully return the crown to me.”</p><p>“What are you blathering about?” War said. “He already swore to. You didn’t need to- to- cheat on me, first of all! Second of all, multiple times?!”</p><p>“But I did.” She insisted. “Caesar, to you he seems capable and bright but it’s because he trusts you. He doesn’t trust me. At least, he didn’t.”</p><p>“You’re mad.”</p><p>“It’s how royal politics work, Scarlet. I needed something to hold over him. A love affair, topped with an heir.. well..” Cleopatra sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“I understand plenty!” War hissed, pulling her hands away. “How could you? I could salt this whole world over and make you it’s queen, yet you chose him over me? Do you not remember what I told you? He is <em>nothing </em>without me!”</p><p>“Scarlet, my love-“</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Cleopatra sighed.</p><p>“Scarlet, you may hold sway over him at times. You may be his right hand.. But he couldn’t even be assed to save the library for you. How could I be sure at the last moment he wouldn’t force my crown onto my other brother? That is not the fate I'm destined for, to share the throne.” Cleopatra caressed War’s cheek. “Before all else, I am a queen. And you? You’re a merchant. As much as I adore you, and I do.. I had to do what I must in order to keep myself in power.”</p><p>“You’re a fool.” War scoffed, pushing Cleopatra away and storming out of the room. She wouldn’t follow her.</p><p>A million thoughts raced through War’s head. Thoughts of betrayal and murder and anger and this desperate urge to cry.. But, she couldn’t let that throw her off. Not now. No, she had her sights on only one thing now.</p><p>Revenge.</p><p>Caesar, that bastard! What made him think he could just- just- sleep with his best friend’s woman! What made him think he could just disregard her like she was some random peasant and not his <em>hand-picked </em>advisor! Ooh, the whole thing made War’s blood boil.</p><p>She went back to her chambers and started to pack. The ships would be leaving for Rome at sunrise, and she’d be damned if she stayed here even one more <em>day</em>. She would go to Rome and find a way to get Caesar. She’d do whatever it takes! She’d- She’d-</p><p>She’d have him killed.</p><p>The idea gave her goosebumps. Good or bad ones were debatable, but goosebumps nonetheless. Caesar’s betrayal could not go unpunished, no sir. And War, as one would know, was not a merciful woman.</p><p>That morning, just before the men would rise, War drafted a letter for Caesar, and had a servant deliver it to him once she was already too far on the horizon to even be seen anymore.</p><p>Caesar was surprised, of course. Scarlet never acted on her own when it came to their planning. Not like this. He picked up the letter, which read:</p><p>“<em>Dearest Caesar,</em></p><p>
  <em>I am returning on the day’s ship to Rome with your men. Do not fret, as I go as a stand-in for you, to act out your will to the senate. I know you are far, far too busy in Egypt to return yet. And well, my efforts seem better spent elsewhere. You know me, always moving from one place to another before getting too comfortable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please send any requests to the senate by messenger and I will see them through. You can always count on me, my friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way, congratulations! Dear Cleopatra told me all about your coming love child. My <strong>best</strong> wishes to you both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed, Scarlet.”</em>
</p><p>Sitting underneath the bedding of War’s old quarters, was a previous draft of the letter, reduced to ashes. It had many, <em>many </em>more insults and curses on his head.</p><p>———</p><p>War’s welcome back to Rome wasn’t exactly a warm one. The senate never liked her, so they never took her asserting a place into their ranks kindly, even if it was as Caesar’s stand-in. She was snarky and wicked and never took no for an answer. They knew, to an extent, she was the whole reason Caesar had got such a big head after all.</p><p>But, besides that, she couldn’t stay with Calpurnia. No. She adored sweet Calpurnia, she was a delight, but after everything with Caesar War couldn’t bear being in a place that reminded her so much of him. And she wouldn’t dare break Calpurnia’s heart and let her know of Caesar’s infidelity. So, that’s when she had to find a new place to stay.</p><p>“Ah, Scarlet! Come in, come in!” She found that in Servilia.</p><p>Servilia was a well-known woman. She was that one bastard Brutus’s mother and an old flame of Caesar’s from years ago. War had met her a few times, and had found her positively delightful. She had a laugh that could brighten the souls of the damned. Least, that was what the people of Rome said. War would gladly pay 100 gold pieces just to see Lord Beelzebub or any other demon for that matter be so entranced by a human woman’s laugh that they end up <em>smiling</em>. </p><p>“When I got your letter, my dear, I had the guest room set up right away.” Servilia said as she led War inside. “Dinner is ready, you must be starving after your long journey.”</p><p>“You’re too kind, Servilia.” War chuckled as she followed her to the dining room.</p><p>The two of them spent the night talking about an array of things, from War’s adventures to how absolutely <em>dull </em>some of the high class wives little parties are to the exact way Servilia got her hair braided in such an intricate way with laces of silver in it.</p><p>War laughed genuinely for the first time in months.</p><p>“You’re a delight, Scarlet.” Servilia chuckled as she swirled her wine playfully. “A pure delight.”</p><p>“You think so?” War said as she set hers down. “I’m glad someone does.” The air in the room turned slightly sour.</p><p>“Oh my.” Servilia asked as she stood from the table. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, really it’s..” War sighed. “Egypt wasn’t exactly the best experience.”</p><p>“You can tell me all about it, if you want.” Servilia said when she stood beside War, bending down to be eye level with her as she sat. She smiled gently at her, and touched her cheek. War leaned into it. “Know that you can always talk to me, dear.”</p><p>“Thank you, Servilia.” She muttered, touching her hand with her own.</p><p>At least there was someone at her side, even now. It only hurt her slightly to know that when Caesar would die, it would hurt Servilia. War knew it, but she also had her heart set on revenge. And revenge was her first love, before any woman.</p><p>———</p><p>Brutus had, for a long time, been a prominent member of the senate. He was a bright man and loyal to the republic. He was everything the senate would want out of a member. The only issue was, he was a very gullible man.</p><p>One day, he was walking with his fellow senate members in discussion. Caesar would be back soon, they’d best be ready for a century of headaches, they joked. Brutus, though, heard a giggle that wasn’t one of the other senate members, and fell behind, looking around.</p><p>“Brutus.” War stepped out from the shadows, the look in her eyes sent a shiver down Brutus’ spine. “Good to see you. We have much to discuss. Why don’t we take a walk?” </p><p>Before Brutus could even object, War took his wrist- she had a grip like a lion’s bite- and led him down a less busy corridor. </p><p>“What business do you have with me, Scarlet?” He tried to keep a steady tone. But, inside, he was terrified.</p><p>“I just want to know something.” She asked, no trace of malice in her voice but Brutus knew better than to trust first appearances with her. “Are you pleased with Caesar’s work?”</p><p>“I cannot speak for the whole senate.” He shook his head.</p><p>“No need for that, Brutus. I want your opinion, that’s all.” </p><p>He paused. Tried to think of a good response. Was this some sort of trap? Scarlet was Caesar’s right hand, yes, but he’s never cared how the senate saw him before. Caesar pleased the people at the expense of the senate’s good graces. So why all of sudden-</p><p>“It’s a simple question, Brutus.” She repeated, her tone cracking for only a second to let venom leak through. “Are you pleased?”</p><p>“I.. I do suppose he is doing well.” He said, lukewarmly. “But..”</p><p>“Yes?” War smirked.</p><p>“But.. He never works with the rest of the senate. Disregards our say. As if he’s some.. some..”</p><p>“Some king?” She finished for him. Brutus’s eyes shifted back to War, who looked thoroughly pleased with herself. Now she knew for a fact she had him.</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded. “A king.”</p><p>“You know, I may not be anyone of high society.” War said as she stepped past him, leading him to follow her path to a balcony overlooking the busy square. “But I know the common folk. And I know that they adore Caesar.”</p><p>“As they should, he’s done much for them.” Brutus choked out.</p><p>“They <em>greatly </em>adore him.” She said. “So much so.. I truly think they’d only listen to his words anymore.”</p><p>“..What are you implying, Scarlet?” Brutus feared he already knew the answer.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” War turned to look at Brutus and vice versa. The sun glistened off her cheshire smile, and he had never felt more fear in his life. “The people would name him king, if they could. If Caesar wanted it.”</p><p>“He would never!” Brutus stepped back. “Caesar, he may be bold and rash, but he would never try and oppose the senate like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not saying he would, Brutus, no.” War chuckled. “But, I am wondering.. Is that a chance the senate is willing to take?”</p><p>“Caesar’s your superior, why are you questioning him?” Brutus asked. “I could inform him of your disloyalty.”</p><p>“Oh, but you won’t.” She shook her head. “As for questioning him.. I’m only looking out for the good of the republic. Rome, though I was not born here, has become my home.” She lied. “And I know Caesar better than any of you. Even better than you, his dear protege.” She tapped his nose with one finger, and it was like ice shot through Brutus’s nerves. “That man has an ego twice the size of the republic and an insatiable lust for glory. He will do anything to quench it. Even if it means taking all the power for himself.”</p><p>“..What do you think should be done about it?” Brutus asked. War looked away from him, down to the square again.</p><p>“That is for you and your senate men to decide.” She said. “I only hope you understand how grave a situation this is.” She turned to leave, but paused. “Brutus. Caesar was the one who let you live, those years ago. If it was up to me, I would’ve had you killed without a second thought. So know that coming to you would be the <em>last</em> thing I would do, had this been any other circumstance.” And like that, she walked away, leaving Brutus stunned and questioning all he had ever known.</p><p>War, dear War, smiled to herself. Now all she had to do was wait.</p><p>———</p><p>The Ides of March came quickly, and the senate’s plan was ready to go into play. By nightfall, Caesar would be dead.</p><p>War needn’t be there, but she wanted to see the life bleed from Caesar’s eyes as he begged for mercy. She wanted to see him slip out of this world and be greeted by her sibling, Death. War wanted Caesar to know <em>exactly </em>who his “best friend” had been all this time, so he could beg for her forgiveness, just so she could reject it. It would be sweet.</p><p>“Scarlet!” Speaking of the victim, War turned to face Caesar, coming her way. He was alive and chipper. As if his end wasn’t already in motion. “There you are, I was hoping to run into you.”</p><p>“Always a pleasure to see you, Gaius.” War smiled at him. “Welcome back from Egypt, by the way. I trust dear Cleopatra is well.”</p><p>“Yes. She and Caesarion are in good health.” War’s smile almost cracked in half at the mention of their bastard child. “She sends her love.”</p><p>“Good to hear.” War said. “I trust you’ll be busy today. The senate is calling a meeting.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” He said. “Strange bunch. That crowning thing, I’m sure you heard. I don’t wish to be a king, and I have zero idea how they got that notion. But, hopefully, tensions are low now.”</p><p>“Mm, quite.” She said. The senate had offered Caesar a crown, asking him to accept it as a king, but he turned it down. He spoke true, he didn’t wish to be a king, no. But the people? The people wished otherwise, and it scared the senate greatly. “How is your dear Calpurnia and Octavius? I’ve been so busy, I haven't been able to stop by and see them.”</p><p>“Oh, they miss you greatly. Calpurnia loves to speak to you, your stories fascinate her. Octavius is training and training and training, day in and day out. He couldn’t make me prouder.” Caesar smiled, and for just a moment, War felt herself soften. </p><p>She reached out slowly to touch his arm, but reeled back before he noticed. No, you can’t, Scarlet. </p><p>It’s too late. </p><p>“Where have you been staying? I can’t have my best friend be confined to a common inn.”</p><p>“It’s nothing like that.” War said. “I’ve been staying with my lady-love. She’s a wonderful woman, though you wouldn’t know her.” The lies were rampant that day, but War couldn’t dare admit to be seeing Servilia. That would only open a new can of worms on top of everything else.</p><p>“You both must come to dinner soon then.” He said. “I’d love to meet her. Any woman that makes you happy is welcome in my home.”</p><p>War had to hold back her sharp tongue from blurting out ‘<em>And welcome in your bed as well?</em>’. Manners, Scarlet, manners. It will be over soon.</p><p>“I look forward to it.” She said. “Now, I must be off. So many things to do today. I wish you good health and safe travels. Goodbye, Gaius.” And like that, War was gone. She couldn’t turn back to face him. Lest she regret more things in life.</p><p>When she watched his assassination from the shadows in the Theater of Pompey later that day, she turned away as the first blow was made to him. 23 times he would be stabbed, crying out in pain and suffering with each attack. War couldn’t bring herself to look as it happened. </p><p>Her stomach was uneasy, and her nerves were struck. She covered her mouth to hide any noise she could make, all while staring into the dark of her hiding spot. She flinched at each agonizing howl he made. Those were the sounds of the mighty Caesar.. Her friend, Gaius.. And it was her fault.</p><p>It was wrong. But it was too late. Far, far too late.</p><p>“<em>You too, Brutus?</em>” Was the last thing War could hear him say before silence fell. When she finally turned around to look, Death stood before her. She nearly fell over in surprise. She tried to speak, but couldn’t find any words. </p><p><strong>HUSH, SISTER. </strong>Death said, low and somber. <strong>HE’S IN GOOD HANDS NOW.</strong> <strong>YOU’D BEST BE OFF.</strong></p><p>War only nodded. She took her cloak and wrapped it over her head, exiting the theater without a sound. She didn’t wish to be seen by the senate, and so she wouldn’t be. She left, not even a trace that she had ever been there. </p><p>By nightfall, word of Caesar’s death has spread to the far corners of Rome. And the people.. the people were not happy.</p><p>But that didn’t matter to War. She had other places to be.</p><p>War broke the news to Servilia, and she wept. Caesar and her had their past, they had once hoped for a future, but that was taken from them.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” War said, petting her hair tenderly and planting comforting kisses to her forehead. “I wish things would have been different.”</p><p>“Scarlet..” Servilia murmured. “Answer me truthfully.”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Are you responsible for this?” War’s nerves went ice cold. “You needn’t lie either. He’s gone, and nothing can change that. I just.. I need to know.” </p><p>“...How did you find out?” She asked quietly. Servilia turned her eyes up to look at her.</p><p>“Oh, Scarlet.” She caressed War’s face. “You know a son can never keep secrets from his mother. Besides, Caesar hurt you. And if I know anything about you, you don’t let things like that go. Even if the end results are.. bloody.”</p><p>“You don’t hate me?”</p><p>“No, never.” Servilia said. “It may have been your idea, but Brutus and his men did the deed. The sin is on their hands.”</p><p>“You loved him..” War muttered.</p><p>“Very much.” Servilia nodded. “I only wish for his soul to be at peace now. He was a great man, after all.”</p><p>“Yes.. He was.” She sighed softly, letting Servilia free from her embrace as she headed to the window. </p><p>The citizens were in a panic. But there were no grand riots, no burning buildings or calls for revolution. As the senate paraded through the streets, claiming to be free once again of tyranny, the common man hid away in their homes. It was the most anti-climactic post-killing War had ever seen, but it didn’t really matter to her anymore.</p><p>All she wanted to do now was sleep the next century away.</p><p>———</p><p>Octavius had been alerted as quickly as possible about his great-uncle’s assassination, and the boy- well, he wasn’t a boy anymore by Roman standards, 18 years old and already training for the military, but he was no more than a wide-eyed boy who had been lucky enough to avoid seeing the frontlines this long- raced as fast as his legs would carry him to the senate house. He had to see what he could do. The people were in terror, the senate a mess.. Caesar had named Octavius his heir, which was a great honor any man could wish to have, so he had better make his first move delicately.</p><p>When Octavius finally arrived, he was met with dismissal by Mark Antony. Mark Antony didn’t believe Octavius was the right fit to carry on Caesar’s legacy, instead he believed it was <em>his </em>destiny to take control of Rome now that it was slowly falling to shambles. </p><p>After all, he had driven Brutus and Cassius from Rome.. only for them to amass larger armies than he had access too. Nothing seemed to fall in Antony’s favor, only for more and more people to turn to Octavius. Antony then turned to the one person who would take his partnership, and subsequently his love, Cleopatra. Tensions between the two men would only grow from there.</p><p>It all came to a head when Octavius, then 30 years old and sick of Antony’s shit, launched a campaign against him and Cleopatra. He’d be done with them and their flimsy half-help, and then maybe he’d get the recognition he deserved. He could be as good as Caesar had been once. </p><p>One night, in his battle tent off the coast of Actium, Octavius was planning his next move. Antony’s forces would surely take them if they didn’t find a way through a blockade..</p><p>“Have you ever thought of using smaller ships?” Octavius’s head shot up at the voice, his first instinct to pull out his sword and point it at the entrance. There stood a woman he hadn’t seen in over a decade. </p><p>She looked the exact same as she always had, ever since he met her when he was just a child. Her red locks, never a hair out of place, swept over her shoulder in an intricate braid- one that looked similar to the late Servilia’s. Her eyes as blue as the Aegean sea, counteracted by the blood-red tint of her lips.</p><p>“How did you get here, Scarlet?” Octavius asked, never lowering his weapon.</p><p>“Oh,” War tsked. “Put that damn thing down, Octavius, you’ll poke your eye out.”</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>“You know I always had a knack for finding trouble.” She said, walking in nonchalantly. “Its what i’m best at.”</p><p>“How did you get past my men?”</p><p>“Do you really think I could’ve spent that long with..” War stopped for only a second, trying to force the name out of her mouth. “With Caesar, and <em>not</em> know my way past a few guards?”</p><p>“You were always trouble for my uncle.” Octavius grumbled.</p><p>“That was then.” War said, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m serious, Octavius, put the sword away, I mean you no harm. What would dear Calpurnia say if she saw you raising a weapon at me?”</p><p>“You disappeared as soon as my uncle died, and now you come to me when I’m here to defeat that wretched Antony and his ‘queen’, who you had seemed so very fond of.” He spoke with poison on his lips. “So excuse me if I find you just a bit suspicious, Scarlet.”</p><p>War only laughed.</p><p>“You always were a perceptive boy, Octavius.” She said, flashing him a smile. Neither of them knew if it was genuine or not. “Genuinely though, I only came to talk to you. No tricks.” She raised her hands slowly, Octavius lowered his sword at the same pace.</p><p>“Speak then.” He commanded, only to get back an eye roll.</p><p>“I came to congratulate you. You’ve done spectacularly as a soldier, as a senate member, and as an heir.” War said. “I’ve heard about your exploits, and even now you have Antony in your grips. All you have to do is defeat him, and well..” She chuckled. “You’ll be just as beloved as Caesar was.”</p><p>“It’s all I can hope to be.” Octavius said. “I want to make him proud.”</p><p>“Oh, Octavius. You already have.”</p><p>“Even though I’m going to kill his beloved Cleopatra?” War could hear the bitterness on his tongue.</p><p>“Yes, even then.” She said. “If it makes you feel any better, Cleopatra never loved him.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Just what I said, Octavius. Open your ears.” War flicked his forehead. “I swear your whole family has no listening skills. You’re <em>just</em> like Caesar.”</p><p>“I heard you, but what makes you think-“</p><p>“I was there, fool. I knew her too. And she never loved him. All she wanted was her kingdom back, and Caesar was the key to that.” War waved her hand. “Their son, that was just a bonus. It’s not like she ever really loved me either.”</p><p>“..What are you-“</p><p>“Look, my point is, Cleopatra does what she does for power. Not for vengeance, not for spite. The same things you do for your own goals, just done in a different way.” She said. “She was always an extremely bright woman with a plan that was ten steps ahead of any man she spoke to. Keep that in mind.”</p><p>“So what’re you suggesting?”</p><p>“I suggest you follow your gut, Octavius. It’s gotten you this far.” She said, stepping to leave. “You wish to be the next Caesar, but you can’t let his mistakes cloud your sight the same way they clouded his. Don’t let anyone dictate what you feel is right, lest it lead to your downfall. Even if it means going against what you would think would be Caesar’s wishes.”</p><p>“Scarlet..” War turned to look at Octavius one last time. The way she looked at him, the moonlight barely illuminating her face, but her eyes still as sharp as ever, even in the darkness. It made Octavius certain she was nothing he had ever seen before. “What <em>are </em>you?”</p><p>War only laughed. </p><p>“Nothing you’d ever believe. Be safe on your war path, it may just make you more than a man. An emperor, even.” She smiled softer. “Make Caesar’s legacy eternal, won’t you?”</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>That was the last the soon-to-be Roman Empire saw of War for some time. She needed new air, even though she definitely left the place in a more fitting state than when she first arrived.</p><p>She’d miss it, just a bit.</p><p>———</p><p>“And that’s why I hate Shakespeare.” War said as she slammed back a bottle of beer. Pollution groaned like a child.</p><p>“You can’t be serious! That’s it?” They asked. Famine chuckled next to them, and Death simply nodded. “Carm, you never went back to face Cleopatra?”</p><p>“Why would I?” She said. “I knew she’d be dead soon. And I don’t think I could’ve faced her after everything, anyway.”</p><p>“Still! The tension! The drama!”</p><p>“This is real life, Chalks. Not some stupid play written by an Italian chode who didn’t even include me in the story.” War rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You have to admit,” Famine said as he set down his wine glass. “You were extremely dramatic back then.”</p><p><strong>BACK THEN? </strong>Death’s rhetorical question just made the other two horsepeople laugh. War huffed.</p><p>“Hey, fuck you!” She said. “I’m over it. You all suck and I'm going to go cause a riot.” She wasted no time grabbing her leather jacket and heading out. </p><p>The other horsepeople all just continued their own thing. That is, until Pollution put their drink down in thought.</p><p>“Hey, what's today?” They asked. “I swear i’m forgetting something.”</p><p>
  <strong>MARCH 15TH.</strong>
</p><p>“Mm.. Nope. No clue.”</p><p>———</p><p>War rode her bike down the roads of Rome. It was still as beautiful as it had been all those years ago. </p><p>She parked outside the forum, pulling a small bundle of yellow roses from her coat as she walked inside. People were there, of course they were, it was a popular tourist site, but no one saw her go in. She quietly made her way to a small mound hidden behind a low wall. </p><p>There were a handful of flowers there, along with notes and doodles clearly made by small children. A placard on the very top read <em>“Here lies the remains of The Temple of Caesar” </em>and War, well, she knew what that meant.</p><p>She knelt down and set the flowers on the mound gently, as to not disturb any of the others around it. She let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Hello, Gaius. It’s good to see you again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>